To feel you next to me again
by lantern92
Summary: Butch and Buttercup relive a moment in their history but realize they can't be together as they had both wanted, although on the surface they pretend its not what they both long for. With Buttercup hiding her dark secret and so much hurt, will she succumb to the pain? being torn between two men she loves isnt easy either, but will her real soulmate stick around waiting forever?
1. Chapter 1

Butch sped at lighting fast speeds to the end of Townsville and back in under 2seconds. He repeated until he was exhausted, collapsing in the middle of the school's football pitch in his sweats.

A couple of girls came out of the changing room, it was usually time after the end of gymnastics practice and he was waiting to pick on his supposed arch nemisis.

"buttercup!" he yelled from the middle of the field.

The dark haired green eyed girl turned and spotted him, telling her friends to go on. The girls giggled and gave little wolf whistles after spotting butch without his shirt on.

She looked around "it's 10pm, shouldn't you be trying to kill something?"

"you?" he asked, as she floated towards him.

"Ha! You WISH! I could beat you with one hand," buttercup scoffed, trying her best not to look at his rock hard abs or broad chest.

"I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back…" he said challenging, folding them behind him, his sweaty muscles tensing. "plus I just did my rounds so you have an added advantage-"

"what? That you're an idiot?" she asked. He shrugged.

She had tight shorts on and a sports bra, clearly not expecting to see anyone and just head on the the apartment she shared with her sisters. her crystal bellyring sparked in the dim night of the flood lights.

She hoveded above him, hands folded as he looked up to her from the ground.

"what do you want?" she asked.

"I'd like to see you destroyed…" he started. "but then you wouldn't be of much use to me. I mean, who would I race to the ocean and back?"

Buttercup tried not to blush, as memories of their highschool graduation flooded back into her mind of them on the beach.

"I'm going home!" she yelled.

"Werent you going to wrestle me? I even have my hands behind my back," he said softly as she floated away.

He watched her toned ass as she moved away.

"Even when I level up the playing field you still a chicke-"

POW!

Buttercup turned and tackled him fast to the ground at the speed of lightning, causing the ground to crack a meter deep. There she pinned him down, her eyes burning with the feiry rage that butch, covered in dirt and sweat found appealing.

"You're an idiot," she said. "And i-"

TWISSSST!

With that butch managed to grasp her towards him with his legs.

"My hands are still tied behind me, " he mocked.

Buttercup was boiling inside, she struggled and tried to channel her anger and resentment of him towards getting out of the grip but the more she tried the more he tightened his hold.

"Ahhhh! Alright fine!" she said. "Let go you jerk!"

Butch inhaled the scent of her hair and put his hands on her waist.

"You know… you could try saying please?" he suggested.

"Plea-" she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my gosh, that's not what I think it is, it it…?"

Butch laughed, his voice vibrating against her back.

"my apologies,,, you really cant expect me to _not _have these types of reactions to you in _those_ shorts do you?"

Buttercup's eyebrow furrowed.

"You are disgusting!" she yelled, and stopped squirming. "…but you know… I do need a pressure release and sometimes Tommy doesn't manage to quite do the trick…"

Tommy was her boyfriend of four months.

Butch's interest was caught. "oh? Hows that? He's not _powerful _enough?"

Buttercup shook her head and flipped her dark hair to the side, exposing her neck.

"It's like you totally understand!" she said.

"well i-" and with that moment's hesitation buttercup flew out of his grip and to the sky.

"HAha! Sucker! Cant catch me now can you!?" she laughed.

Butch was caught by surprise and a thrill swept through his body, sort of like the one of a predator lurking for its victim and spotting it. He went in for the kill buttercup's reflexes were just as responsive so she flew as fast as she can.

Then she started laughing as they flew higher and higher, chasing each other. But that would not stop her. She accelerated and butch yelled "you're making it too easy for me!"

His bloodlust was insatiable; it made every inch of buttercup burn with some sort of passion and guilt she'd never experienced in her life. She flew to the top of one of townsville's building and raised her arms, surrendering.

Her sisters must be getting worried, plus she had turned her phone off in her car so could not communicate with either one. The games with Butch had to stop.

She rested against a wall and Butch ran into her,trapping her against it, his black eyes intently surveying her.

"why'd you stop?!" he asked."tired?"

"as a matter of fact, _yes_. And I gotta go home, cant be 'running' into you again. My sisters would kill me…!"

"who the fuck cares what they think?"

"I do"

"I don't… Don't you want to stay here and _play_ with me instead?" his twitching dark eyes softened up and turned wanting and lonely.

He formed a shield around the two.

"The fuck…?" Buttercup wondered in awe as the bright green shield glowed stronger and stronger.

Butch couldn't get his eyes off her, usually when the shield formed around him and someone else, he was in their mercy completely which he hated and his boarderline psychotic persona treated it as a threat and tried to protect him, but also wanting to protect the other person, and thus confusingly enveloping the two.

"Butch- i… have to. Uhm, Tommy-" buttercup stammered.

She felt bad then felt him lean in to kiss her… but he kissed her forehead instead. Then he seemed to tremor slightly and finally punched the wall violently, sending the shockwaves down the skyscraper.

"Agggh!" he scram frustratedly. "Tommy…is … just … a… human!"

"Butch! He's my _boyfriend._ So what if he is. I love him!" she said.

He turned away from her and ran his fingers through his thick pitch black hair.

"I HATE it when you talk about him," he admitted. "you don't love him! That fool doesn't deserve you!"

"oh, and so _you _do?!" buttercup asked intently.

He turned around, trying to rub the anger out of his brain. "I saw you first."

"don't ..." she said angrily. "God! You are so fucked up! I …"

"Well, _YOU_ are _stupid_ buttercup!" he said through clenched teeth. "you also have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen that pierce through my evil to a part that just wants to not be burdened by all that. And you fucken _care!_ You're brutally honest and get my twisted havoc humor. You also, as a matter of fact, have a really really nice butt that I always stare at and you make me feel like literally killing the whole town so that you can notice me, even if we're just fighting. I know you still cut too, but you don't get any of what im saying do you? You want stupid Tommy who'se probably with you for publicity. And you know what. FUCK YOU!"

He twitched and flew off, leaving a hole in the floor of the building. Buttercup was in awe. Did butch actually say all of that and mean it?

"butch, I need to talk to you, call me back ok…?"

BEEP!

"butch, what you said… did you mean it? Call me back. It's buttercup"

BEEP!

"butch,I know you're there you loser, pick the phone up! Agggh!"

BEEEP!

"ok, I'm sorry I overreacted, we can just be friends, I mean… not like… errr.. I just have to talk to you…? please"

BEEP!

"im tryna rack my brain thinking what you meant, but – sigh – ok, just call me back as soon as you get this alright?"

BEEP!

"fucken tease," butch thought.

Butch stood by the edge of the cliff of the shore he usually went to go think, listening to her messages. His eye was twitching with murderous rage and he wasn't going to give in. never again give in to the statisfaction that she could control him with her pretty voice or bright green eyes or bellyring… ever.

/

Buttercup sighed as butch's hands traced her waist and arms up to her face as they lay on the beach in their bathing suits.

"you know I have always thought you were so amazing," he whispered to her.

She smiled, placing her hand on his chest, rubbing his relaxed muscles in her hand.

"you're the one person who gets me. Fucken brick and boomer are now just so i-d-g-a-f these days…" he continued. "and i… gosh, for everything I am can talk to you about anything…You have such an amazing body…"

He twitched and held her hips and buttercup slid out of her bikini bottom… their breathing both heavy and in sync. The cool air whisped through her hair and it blew in the direction as they lay on a towel in a cave by the shore next a luminous bright green fire.

"butch- " buttercup moaned. She lay down and let him take her with the need and force of the lust that he kept so well hidden, a shield beginning to form around them.

"fuck!" he said, sliding slowly into her as their eyes met. "ahhh, butters…"

The cave roof rumbled with the vibrations from their supersonic activity. Every inch of buttercup burning and wanting him more and more.

"I think I love you…" he said in the heat of passion.

With that she woke up, startled and disappointed that it was just a dream. If being with butch was anything like her dream, then she really didn't know what she was doing with superpowerless Tommy.

*1 new message* on her cellphone.

It was a goodnight message from Tommy, she sighed annoyed and wishing that butch had replied. He was pissed off of course and she knew talking to him would not be easy. He was usually next to impossible to deal with when it came to apologizing...

Buttercup fell back asleep, thinking of his abs and his shield. He was not such a bad guy after all…?


	2. Chapter 2

Butch heard a familiar laugh as he rode in on his motobike.

"i dont think its _that _evolved!"

his brain tried to focus on something else, but his supersonic hearing chose to hear her with _him_.

"haha, well. You know what you're gonna have to do to stop me," replied the male voice, who started making kissing noises.

Just as fast as he had started eavesdropping, Butch stopped, and strolled past Buttercup and Tommy making out by the benches.

"I love you," tommy told her.

"I love you too T," she replied, pulling him towards her.

Butch rolled his eyes. This time, he hadnt even needed superhearing to hear that. Their couple antics were disgusting.

/

math class dragged on.

Some girl was trying to hit on butch but buttercup didnt want to abuse her powers by hearing what she was saying.

She was sitting a couple of rows behind them, and she could see everything. Most people could.

Butch never made it a secret that he was in a constant state of horniness...

and as if to confirm her train of throught, butch slid his hand under the girl's skirt.

Buttercup gasped.

Everyone looked back at her, including the lecturer.

"Miss Utonium," he said in an old raspy voice. "Do you have something to contribute?"

she shook her head quickly, glancing at blossom who was giving her the eye. She shrugged and returned a look, as everyone continued to pay attention.

Butch was moving in sync with the girl's pelvis and it looked so disgusting from where she was sitting.

She pulled out her phone and decided to text.

No messages.

"so thats how you want to play it," buttercup thought to herself, eyeing butch. "fire vs fire round one."

she couldnt help but watch him fornicate in front of her, wondering so much.. her imagination playing tricks. Unwanted tricks.

Agh. I'm with tommy. I love tommy. Butch is stupid...

/

giggling

more gigling

that definitely didnt sound like a girl who just came in the toilet to pee.

"are you sure this is ok?" one of her cheermates carissa was asking. "just making out right?"

"mmm," said a deep voice, as carissa moaned and a door banged and locked.

Oh. my. Gosh.

Not him again.

It was 834pm just after cheerpractice. Buttercup knew he knew shed be around, probably in the bathroom, with her big secret..

"you like it rough huh," butch asked,d not even having the common decency to lower his voice.

"shit!" carissa half screamed. "Ahhh-oooww, oh god! Butch...!"

more banging and loud noises.

CLANK CLANK..!

by this point, buttercup wanted cry. How did they go from being so close to _this_?!

She pulled out a small pocket knife and dug it as far into her skin as she could. The pain made it somewhat better to endure it all. She needed to leave though as soon as possible.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" carissa was moaning, then "ouch!". That didnt sound much like a sound of pleasure.

"oh shit. My bad shawty..." butch said. "did I hurt you?"

"fuck. Hell yeah!" carissa said, half crying. "i didnt say sex!"

there was a forceful door opening and footsteps running out.

And as soon as she was gone, he started laughing.

Buttercup's hero nature took control, she barged out of the stall she was in and kicked open the one one he had been in, fixing himself and pulling up his pants.

"you are _such_ a jerk!" she said angrily.

"relax. Theres enough of me to go around," he said smugly.

"i dont want you!" she shouted. "dont you get that? But hurting rissa like _that?!_ Thats a new low for you."

butch didnt look moved by any of what she was saying.

"can I leave now? Thanks for the lecture tho, 'preciate it..." he said, his eyes locked with hers.

"you need to apologise," she said.

"i dont _need_ to do anything," he replied.

"i can just report you to correctional services. With carissa's word they wont fall on deaf ears. Rape is serious..."

"listen buttercup. I know how it might have sounded. But I didnt try to rape her, why force someone when there are hundreds of girls out there willing to fuck me silly?" he asked.

She frowned at him. And crossed her arms.

"you are so fucked up," she said, shaking her head. "i thought you were better than that. And this whole getting back at me attempt...?"

"and _i_ thought _you_ were better than _that_?" he said, nodding at her bruised hand.

There was some silence for a couple of seconds, as she tried to hide her cuts.

"i put my hand in carissa's shirt and the virgin queen thought i'd penetrated her." he pointed out. "ask her yourself... "

buttercup's facial expression softened. She kind of felt relieved. She knew it would be such an out of character act if he had done that.

"lets see your arm?" he said in a different tone, holding his hand out.

She hesitated.

He didnt move.

Then she gave in.

"butters," he said softly. "you cant keep doing this."

"youre not the boss of me," she snapped, taking her hand back.

He was taken aback, and he lifted his palms.

"i'm just saying, all that hurt and pain," he looked deep within her eyes. "needs to come out, before it kills you. Or before you kill you.."

her eyes were watering up, but he didnt want to hold her, lest everything he had done to try to forget about her just crumbled apart.

"i cant..." she whispered, looking down.

"you can," he said sternly. "use your support systems... your sisters, their there. Professor. Tommy..."

he sighed.

"i gotta go," butch said as he briskly walked to the door, leaving buttercup clearly in a state, cradling her wounds. "see'ya round."

buttercup cried on the floor and felt a whole variety of emotions flooding her system. But most of all, anger. She was angry at herself for letting butch point out something so obvious.

She could have figured it out herself.

But she hadnt.

Maybe it wasnt so obvious...?

part of her wanted to run after him and be cradled in his arms. He was the only one who knew what it was like for her, the pain and agony of such strong emotions. And he just left?

To make matters worse, he didnt seem to care what effect he had on her. Like everything they had been through was nothing. How does he even live with himself?

_I need you here_ she thought. _I want YOU..._

why she thought it would always be ok to have a boyfriend and love him on the side was beyond him. Especially when she knew how much he loved her.

/

butch guessed they were right, whoever 'they' were..

_theres a fine line between love and hate._

For most of the part his tilting towards hate. But back there, in the bathroom, his heart shattered.

He was trembling, barely able to restrain himself and keep from going back to take her in his arms and consoling her.

But he knew.

If he had, they'd be back to square one.

She needed to learn what life without him felt like, the life she chose, with tommy. It should make her happy and smile, but why was she so sad?

The cutting meant she was miserable. He knew that. But was it because of him or because of someone or something else? Maybe he was a contributing factor but, that was all for him. he could never tell, all he knew was that she was upset and he connected with her for some reason.

He couldnt trust her anymore with his heart. No more fraternising in the dark and watching her with tommy when she should be with the one who understands her the most... him.

if only she knew how often he thought about it. her. them. It haunted him every second of every day and he hated it. He hated her for doing it, but he also wanted her so badly.

He punched the rugby stand and it collapsed halfway. he was angry and frustrated. _Maybe i should go back?_

At this point, he would have taken any crap from her; just as long as he had the love of his life right there with him, to cry in his arms.

He could hear her sobbing, literally weeping with pain in tha bathroom. so he decided to run as far as he could until her crying faded away...

/flashback/

_buttercup was sleeping peacefully._

_He watched her breathe, it was the most perfect scene he had ever seen in his life; she huddled to get warm, and he pulled the blanket up to her arms, stroking her face and brushing aside her long jet black hair._

"_i love you," he mouthed. "so. much."_

_and as if she had heard it, her green eyes fluttered open and focused on him, a grin spreading on her face._

"_Butch," she said gently._

"_Butters," he half whispered. "whats wrong?"_

"_nothing," she said wiping the sleep from her eyes. "why are you up? whats wrong?"_

"_needed some air," he confessed._

"_Air?" _

_he nodded. "you're taking my breathe away."_

_she giggled, which triggered a smile on his face._

"how lame! _you are so silly!" she said, punching him playfully._

"_haha, but you love silly," he said, pinning her to the bed._

_Their eyes locked, and then she kissed him sweetly._

"_hey, butch?"_

"_yes?"_

"_when are we gonna, you know..."_

"_have sex?"_

"_lol. yea... that?"_

"_whenever you want. When you're ready."_

"_what if im never ready?"_

"_then i'll wait forever... or cut my balls off."_

"_haha," she held his gaze for a while. "you are so sweet."_

_she yawned and moved closer to him, tangling their legs together. For a tough girl he thought she was really adorable._

_He kissed her forehead, and they both fell asleep in the cave on the beach._

/end of flashback/


	3. Chapter 3

"this is going to be soooo awesome! I'm so tipsy already haha," bubbles scram excitedly as she did her makeup carefully in front of the mirror in buttercup's bedroom.

"slow down on the drinks there fishy," buttercup said above their psych up songs. "we want you conscious when we get to MNO."

The sisters had planned to go out together that Friday evening, like they usually did whenever they felt like they needed time to have fun together, especially with their busy schedules after the past couple of weeks.

"do you guys think I look slutty?" blossom asked, a concerned look on her face. She was wearing a tight blue dress that reached her thighs and sparkling white heels. her makeup was simple and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Grabbing her white clutch bag, she pulled out gloss and started applying some.

"Why Blossy? Doesn't Brick like slutty?" asked bubbles playfully as she danced around, surveying her legs in her towel in front of the mirror.

Blossom forced a frown.

"Even if he does, I _don't_ care," she replied, pulling a tongue out at bubbles. "don't care if hes coming, don't care if hes gon be there. Donnnt care!"

Bubbles giggled. "I'm sure you don't."

Blossom couldn't help but smile. It was going to be a very interesting night, with everyone whose anyone going out.

"agh," buttercup growled. "I cant find my heels!"

"they're under your bed." Bubbles said. "where everything of yours usually is."

"yea, whatever bubbles." Buttercup snapped back.

"whoa, what's crawled up your panties?" blossom asked, noting the frustrated tone in buttercup's replies.

Buttercup shrugged and reached for her shoes under the bed, then stormed to the bathroom.

She really didn't feel like going, and she really didn't feel like being around people after the events of last week thursday with her having to pull herself together forcibly and make her way home, tired, hurt and angry. Even after so much time, she felt the sting. She was mad and upset at butch.

And she was scared that he was going to be there and something bad was going to happen.

She didn't know whether she wanted to see him or not. Yet again, he was a source of so much –no, too much - confusion, even when the answer was clearly under her nose after the way he treated her. She felt rejected, and resolved that if she did see him, she would give him the cold shoulder and look as happy as she could with her loving boyfriend tommy.

He'd protect her.

Butch and buttercup were really never meant to be anyways, she justified in her head. He was not worth the trouble. No boy was, especially one who hurt her so.

She looked at herself in the mirror and felt good about her outfit choice, high waisted Roberto Cavalli denim shorts and a black lace shirt with matching 6 inch heels; she had spent a fortune on the whole thing and it was totally worth it! Tommy would appreciate how hot she looked.

She curled her hair and did her make up to suit the mood then returned to the bedroom where her sisters were. Bubbles had already dressed up in her pale purple one piecer which reached her thighs, Louis Vuitton heels and kasha-esque makeup to go with her punk side swept hairstyle.

"whoa, don't you look hawwwt!" blossom said, snapping a picture of buttercup. "instagram here you come – oh wait, no. you were blinking in that one. Saaayyy 'I'm sexy and I know it'…!"

Buttercup threw her sober mood out of the window and striked a pose for her sister's instagram account. There was no point in crying over spilt milk.

"tommy's gonna drool all over you!"

"defo! Oh oh oh, shots before he arrives!" bubbles said, bouncing in her heels. "to a great night ahead of us!"

"more drinking?!" asked blossom. "really, bubb?"

"what? Its _just_ vodka bloss…!"

"fuck it," buttercup said, she took one and proceeded to down the other two.

Her sisters both raised an eyebrow, then they all burst into giggles.

"what? Its to an AWESOME night, and that was to no rowdy ruff's messing it up!" buttercup said.

"too true!" blossom said, pouring herself a shot and taking it.

Bubbles followed suit and as soon as she put her glass down, buttercup's phone rang.

"hey babe..! … ok, cool, we're done. On our way down" she said.

"time to party!" bubbles scram excitedly, kicking over empty bottles of wine that they had been drinking while getting ready...

\

Tommy had his black SUV.

"wow, how many cars do you have?!" bubbles asked.

"most of them are my dads' cars," he said. "so technically, its how many cars does my dad have. Which is like 7 here and the others are in scotland."

The triplets jumped into the car, a cute guy was sitting at the back.

"heeey," blossom said. "I've seen you around school haven't i?"

"yea, haha, I'm tommy's cousin.. I've seen you quite a bit in the physics lecture myself, it's hard to miss such striking beauty... I'm Jacob." He shook all the girl's hands. "and you must be bubbles, miss popular and this must be the lovely buttercup. My cousin is always talking about you. Like literally. He's obsessed."

"haha, is he now?" buttercup asked as she gave tommy a kiss on the lips when she was firmly seated in shotgun.

"ahh get a room!" bubbles yelled.

"ohh yea, physics. Jacob allman! You're the assistant lecturer!" blossom blurted. "nice to meet you under such interesting circumstances!"

"likewise!" Jacob said, a big grin on his face. "you are quite the student. Top spot ever since first year? That's impressive."

Blossom blushed.

"yea, you two should get another room," bubbles mumbled.

"haha, I knew they'd hit it off!" tommy said, pulling out of the driveway. Buttercup's phone vibrated.

It was butch…

She quickly stuffed her phone in her bag on her lap, but she could still feel it vibrating.

_What does he want?_

She ignored it.

It kept ringing.

It rang til they got the club, illuminated MNO in green neon lights.

"I need to get this," she said as everyone disembarked, making their way to the vip entrance. "I'm right behind you guys."

This was now the 11th missed call.

"butch, _what do you want_?!"

There was silence on the line, then his voice came out in a low, husky voice.

"I need to see you tonight."

"what?"

Her heart sank.

Why was he calling now of all times?

"we need to talk.."

"no we don't. I don't have anything to say to you butch."

"well I do."

She didn't reply, but she also didn't hang up either.

"…I do buttercup. And it cant be said on the phone. Are you at home?"

"why not? I don't even think I can deal with even being in a hundred mile radius of you after what you did. You knew I needed someone and you just abandoned me so go away. I don't want to see you."

"butter-"

She hang up and briskly walked to tommy who was waiting for her by the door.

"who was that?" he asked, his eyes swimming with concern.

"that was rissa, she wanted to know how to get here.. and outfit choices. You know her. Talks forever.."

He chuckled an oblivious chuckle, and smiled warmly at her. She felt a tinge of remorse for lying, but even better for not giving into butch.

Her cheating days were over. For good.

\

MNO was spacious and loud and smelt like expensive alcohol.

The cool kids were there. The rich kids, celebs, well known socialites and heiresses were all out to party and they weren't doing it cheaply.

Buttercup and tommy walked and sat over by the bar after enjoying a good dance session, the DJ was killing it, and everyone was loving the vibe. She spotted blossom sitting crosslegged comfortably with her assistant lecturer, looking very close, they were literally whispering in each other's ears, stroking faces and his hand was on her thigh, the other on her waist. She was giggling and holding some red wine while her other hand teased Jacob, tracing his well built torso.

"looks like their _really_ getting along!" buttercup yelled to tommy over the music. He nodded a knowing smile.

"yup, definitely looks like it! I'm getting you some water," he said.

"water?! Why?" she asked. "its 9 and il be the only loser drinking water?"

"butter, you need to slow down on the drinks hun, you've just been taking hard liquor and cane. Not for lightweights. It'll knock you out," he explained.

She shrugged disappointedly. "fine."

As he ordered a non alcoholic drink and water for her, she scoured the place for her little sister.

She was by the balcony, grinding on a guy who was wearing blue converse, black jeans and a tight blue cardigan over a black shirt. She looked like she was having the time of her life with that guy, but then again, bubbles is always having the time of her life. they turned and the flashing lights deceived buttercup's eyes, she thought the alcohol was playing games on her when she spotted the guy slipping his hands into her sister's short one piecer..

She shook her head, and they were just dancing.. then she noticed who the guy was. Boomer ruff.

Agh. Not that clan.

A rowdy ruff boy. She couldn't see any of Boomer's brothers, so Buttercup looked away, trying not to seem too disturbed or whatever feeling she was having in her stomach about possibly running into butch.

All that dancing and alcohol was getting to her head. She felt nauseous.

She took a sip of the water.

"I'm gonna get some air," she told her boyfriend. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

\

The club outside was swarming with people waiting to get in and it was a hassle to get out, pushing past people trying to push their way inside.

The cool air was a nice, fresh welcome to her lungs that were stuffed. She walked over to where it was less populated and closed her eyes, trying to find her center of balance, but she stumbled a bit.

"shit," she said under her breath, breathing deeply, and feeling the nausea subside, but still dizzy and light headed, seeing doubles.

She pulled out her phone, not knowing what she was looking for..

No texts.

No missed calls.

_Sigh_._ You expect too much…_ her subconscious scolded her.

"long night?" asked a voice.

Buttercup turned but saw the dark carpark around, she felt like she imagined it. She rubbed her head.

There were steps behind her, she turned.

Dressed in his trademark green and black was butch, arms crossed and expressionless face.

"butch?"

"hey."

"what are you…?"

Silence.

More silence.

"are you gonna just stand there?" buttercup demanded.

"I need to talk to you," he replied.

"I'm here now."

"wann go sit down?"

"no butch. Im fine."

And as if on cue, her body betrayed her, she swayed and stumbled, nearly falling. He moved forward to save her, but she lifted a hand up.

"just. Say whatever you need to butch."

"fine," he stopped in his tracks. "I, er… feel bad-"

"ok stop. I don't need that. If all this is about what happened on Thursday, save it. Wev had this convo way too many times for it to change anything."

"I know that, but I cant forget about us."

"youre gonna have to," she retorted. "cause I'm with tommy now."

"does he know about your cutting? The depression? The moods?" butch asked, his bright green eyes burning into her as he approached her slowly but intently.

She didn't reply.

"cause I know for a fact that you prob didn't tell him…" he was whispering now.

"hes my boyfriend, I love him…" she said, her head light. "I'm gonn tell him soon."

"will he understand like I do?"

By this point he was in her personal space. He lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"he will. Obviously. You don't know him, hes kind, caring, he listens and hes gentle and sweet and appreciative!"

"I bet he is.." he said, feeling a tinge of jealousy.

Buttercups head was spinning and she could no longer keep herself conscious anymore, well at least not by her sheer will.

She passed out in his arms.

Butch sighed, angry that she wont hear his plan.

"I want you in my life. Full time…I _need_ you butters." he whispered to her.

/

Tommy noticed buttercup had been gone for 30 minutes, unlike her to just disappear.

As he was about to go back inside the club to look for her there after looking outside, he saw her in butch ruff's arms, looking very cosy…


End file.
